Long Hot Summer
by Anniebear91
Summary: Ok, Bakura and Malik, attempt at a holiday, kinda oneshot, no yaoishounen ai or hints at it. Mainly fluff, kinda rubbish.


**Long Hot Summer.**

_Disclaimer: FANFICTION. So yeah, I own nothing, XD_

"How much further?"

"Shut up tomb-robber."

"My legs hurt."

"Your ass will hurt in a minuet."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise. Now shut up and keep walking."

"It must be like…300 degrees."

"I thought you where used to this kind of heat. Stupid Egyptian."

"You are too, numb skull."

"Yes, but I'm not complaining about the heat."

"Shut up before I send you on a one way trip to the shadow realm."

"I've been there once, and I can escape again!"

"HOW MUCH FURTHER MALIK YOU IMBECILE!"

"GRRRRRR"

With that, Malik jumped on Bakura, and (very gently, in a friendly kind of way) pounded him into the sand. Yes, this was going to be a very long, summer vacation.

"Get off me you idiot."

"Scared your tiny brain with fall out through your ears if I carry on?"

"No, I'm scared that if you carry on, you won't make it to…where are we going again?"

"I don't know. You where the one who said we were going on holiday."

"Yes, because you said you knew somewhere."

"What the holy hell? I only came thinking we were going somewhere."

"Hell is holy? Well, obviously it's worshipped, because people think I'll go there…"

"Bakura shut up."

"Why, jeleous?"

"Bakura, shut up."

"Why? You know I'm right."

"No, I mean it shut up, there's some people coming, and they don't look to friendly."

"Oh sh…..i.."

Malik grabbed Bakura and lightly gagged him. As the group came closer, it was obvious they where masked, and on horseback. Bakura and Malik stood, facing the opponent, trying to look as innocent as possible, just in case they'd been banned from this country/dessert type thing.

"Who are you?" The first hood asked.

"I am the great…"

"That's my wife." Malik cut Bakura off quickly.

"WHAT?!"

"That's my wife and I am…I am Bob."

"Bob? And what is your…wife's name?"

"…Barbra. …OW!" Malik received a sharp kick in the shin.

"Why are you here, this is our land!"

"No it is not."

"Who do you think you are, arguing back at us."

"AHA! I am thief king Bakura!"

"Damn it…we're screwed" Malik slapped his forehead, grabbed the albino's arm and began to run.

"Bakura, you're an idiot! Idiot!"

"I didn't want them scarves talking to us like that. This isn't their land! In fact, I wouldn't class it as land!"

"You're an idiot, keep running!"

So, many hours later, after running through the dessert, they ended up in some strange city, that shall remain unnamed, because…I cant think of anywhere. We shall name this place Gwanda!

"Where the hell are we Malik?"

"As if I know, but I'm sure we can hide here."

"Gu-wand"

"That's right, sound it out, your doing ever so well…"

"Gu-wand-ah. …Gwanda!"

"Well done. See, that wasn't so difficult, was it?"

"No…wait, are you insulting me?!"

"No, not at all."

"Good."

"I was patronising you."

"You're a horrible husband. I want a divorce."

"We aren't married."

"So why say we are?"

"It was amusing."

"GARR!!!"

With that, the two fought again. This time, Bakura having the upper hand. 20 minuets of throttling spirits later, an elderly nun walked by.

"Excuse me ladies, can you tell me where the golden temple is?"

"Temple…gold?"

"Ladies?"

"Why yes. A temple, somewhere in the city, made of gold, priceless artefacts inside, do you know where it is?"

Bakura and Malik looked at each other, and without another word, sprinted off in the same direction in search of the 'temple'.

"This may not be such a bad holiday after all, Malik!"

OWARI.

_A.N: OMG how bad was that? I'm sorry, I haven't posted anything for ages, and I felt bad, so I wrote that, and its not what I expected, or wanted at all. But it'll have to do until I finish 'Hold me' which shouldn't be long now, because my laptops fixed (the story is saved on there) but the internet doesn't work on it!!! So yeah, until then, if anything seems remotely amusing enough to base a story on, I shall do. Until then, byebye!_


End file.
